The most unexpected thing
by beforethestorm11
Summary: "Due giorni fa odiavo Nicholas Grey,e adesso eccomi,nervosa,felice all'idea di vederlo...Di nuovo! Bizzarra la vita,non trovate?" NILEY.
1. Chapter 1

-Aaaaaaaaah!-  
Fu la prima cosa che sentii quando mi svegliai. Girai il mio sguardo verso la sveglia sul mio comodino e notai che erano solo le 8 di mattina,girai di nuovo lo sguardo e seduta sul mio letto c'era Demi con un buffo sorriso a 32 denti.  
-Sei fortunata che sei la mia migliore amica,altrimenti ti avrei già buttato giù dal letto per avermi svegliato alle 8 di mattina, di domenica...- borbottai

-Sisi come dici tu- girò gli occhi –Ma quando ascolterai la notizia che stò per darti vedrai che cambierai idea!- disse scuotendomi e continuando ad urlare.  
-Hai vinto alla lotteria?La scuola è andata in fiamme?Forza parla!- dissi seccata e curiosa allo stesso tempo  
-Uuuh qualcuno è permaloso di prima mattina...Ma no, non è nessuna delle due!-  
-Allora cosa?Parla!- iniziai a spazientirmi.  
Saltò dal letto - Ho i biglietti per il concerto di Nick Grey!- cominciando a correre ed a saltare per tutta la camera.  
P.S. Demi è la mia migliore amica, nonché l'unica persona che conosca di cui possa fidarmi veramente. L'unica cosa è che lei è ossessionata da qualunque cosa che riguardi Nick Grey, ma quello che non vuole mettersi in testa...é che a me non interessa minimamente nulla di lui,né sua musica e né della sua vita!  
-Demi questa è una bella notizia per te non per me! Lo sai che a me non piace!-  
-Andiamo! Come fa a non piacerti! Hai sentito la sua voce *-* E poi come è bello e è – continuò a blaterare sciocchezze su di lui che nemmeno perderò tempo a raccontarvi.  
-Tu mi hai svegliata,nell'unico giorno in cui potevo dormire fino a tardi,per dirmi che hai i biglietti per uno stupido concerto...- stavo iniziando ad alterarmi quando lei mi fermò  
-Non ti azzardare a dire stupido! - protestò – E comunque non mi interessa cosa pensi,sei la mia migliore amica e io ho due biglietti,quindi che ti piaccia o no,tu verrai al concerto con me!  
-Mmmh va bene,va bene - sbuffai - Ma adesso vattene e lasciami dormire o io...-  
-Uuhh che paura! - disse avviandosi verso la porta - Tanto sarei dovuta andare comunque,devo uscire con Joe-  
\- Con Joe?! - dissi sorpresa - Ah non ci credo! Vieni immediatamente qui e raccontami tutto! -  
\- Cosa c'è di strano? Joe è il mio migliore amico,usciamo quasi sempre insieme-  
-Ma a te piace - la guardai con quel sorrisetto da "lo so che è vero"  
-No che non mi piace! Ma come ti vengono in mente certe cose?! - iniziò ad innervosirsi,così lasciai stare di fare domande che avrebbe cercato di evitare,quando la risposta la sapevo già benissimo. Torneremo su questo argomento più avanti. (nota: In questa storia Nick e Joe non sono fratelli)  
\- Va bene come dici tu,ora vai che Romeo ti aspetta! - dissi,beccandomi una cuscinata in faccia - Vai adesso! - urlai  
\- Ciao Miley!Anzi buonanotte! - se ne andò e chiuse la porta  
-mmh buonanotte...- borbottai,buttando la testa nel cuscino,e mi addormentai.

Intanto...  
Nick's p.o.v.  
-Allora alle 7.30 soundcheck, 9.30/10.00 intervista da Ryan Seacrest, 10.15/11.00 c'è l'incontro con i fan...- mentre il mio manager continuava a parlare dei miei impegni della giornata e seguirmi dappertutto,la mia mente era immersa in ben altri argomenti.  
Sono Nick Grey, l'idolo delle teenagers,sono ricco,bello,affascinante,di talento...Ma perchè sento in continuazione come se mi mancasse qualcosa?! Forse mio padre a ragione,mi stò trasformando in una di quelle celebrità che non fanno altro che lagnarsi quando hanno il mondo ai loro piedi...Ma hey baby! Questo è il prezzo da pagare per essere me!  
-Ok ok ho capito - dissi irritato. So che questo è il lavoro che deve fare un manager,ma ci manca poco che mi segua addirittura in bagno...  
-Come dici tu...Hai 5 minuti e poi subito al palco,dentro il camerino trovi la scaletta delle canzoni da provare-  
-Bene bene Miami,preparati perchè Nick Grey sta per arrivare- disse mentre guardava la sua immagine riflessa allo specchio. Prese il foglio con la scaletta e si avviò al palco per il soundcheck.


	2. Chapter 2

Miley's p.o.v.

Il giorno del concerto era arrivato. Era appena finita la scuola e stavo tornando a casa; Demi non ha fatto altro che parlare di Nick per tutto l'orario scolastico: anche Joe non ne poteva più!  
-Allora emozionata per il concerto?- disse Joe rompendo il silenzio  
-Si non sai quanto! - dissi sarcastica  
-Beh almeno vedi il lato positivo,prima viene il concerto e prima la smette di blaterare su di lui-  
-Non credo proprio invece. Non hai pensato che dopo il concerto,l'unica cosa di cui parlerà sarà di come è stato?-  
-Ops è vero non ci avevo pensato!- disse Joe ridendo  
-Comunque,come è andato il vostro appuntamento?- chiesi curiosa  
-Appuntamento?- disse nervoso  
-Sai sareste davvero una bella coppia insieme,siete entrambi nervosi ogni volta che vi faccio queste domande- dissi alzando un sopracciglio  
-Demi e io siamo migliori amici dalla nascita!Non potrebbe mai funzionare tra noi due e poi...e poi io non sono interessato a lei!-protestò.  
Avete presente come nei film i personaggi compaiono proprio nei momenti meno opportuni? Beh,è questo il caso.  
-Hey ragazzi- disse con lo sguardo abbassato,cercando di nascondere la delusione per le parole pronunciate da Joe poco fa.  
-Hey Dems!Stavamo parlando del concerto di oggi,non sei eccitata!? - dissi facendo finta di nulla  
-Sisi,parlavate del concerto! Comunque stai tranquilla Miles,perchè nemmeno io ho mai provato nulla per Joe- mostrò un sorrisetto falso a Joe,e con questo accellerò il passo e si avviò verso casa,allontanandosi da noi due.  
-Ummph!- disse Joe frustrato -Io non volevo che...cioè non..-  
-Stai tranquillo- lo rassicurai - Vedrai che dopo il concerto le passerà tutto...E così imparate a mentirmi,come se non fosse evidente!-  
-Miley non è così semplice...é da un pò che provo dei sentimenti nei confronti di Demi,e ogni volta che cerco di farmi avanti,divento nervoso!-  
-Ma siete amici dall'infanzia!Non c'è alcun motivo di essere nervosi! Siete fatti per stare insieme...e poi anche lei prova qualcosa per te- dissi dandogli un colpetto amichevole sulla spalla  
-Grazie- accennò un leggero sorriso -Vedrò cosa posso fare- disse abbracciandomi - Fino ad allora,divertitevi al concerto!Oh! E voglio un'autografo!-  
Risi - Ok Joey! -. Lo salutai ed entrai a casa - Mamma sono a casa!-  
-In cucina! - disse mia madre urlando  
Entrai in cucina...ed era un disastro! - Mamma! Stavi pensando di preparare il pranzo o di farci la guerra con il cibo?!-  
-Scusa tesoro,stavo provando a fare un dolce...Ma non è venuto come avevo previsto- disse sbuffando,mettendosi le mani ai fianchi.  
Voglio molto bene a mia madre,ma è da ammettere che lei è negata a cucinare! Per questo la maggior parte delle volte rimango a casa di Demi a mangiare,sua madre è una cuoca eccezionale!  
-Mamma bastava una cosa semplice per il pranzo,non serviva fare un dolce!Per te è già difficile fare un piatto di pasta,non c'è bisogno che ti sforzi così tanto- dissi scherzando  
-Lo so! Ma per una volta mi sarebbe piaciuto pranzare con un pasto completo e fatto per bene,come una famiglia normale-  
-In questa famiglia non c'è più niente di normale da molto tempo...- dissi abbassando lo sguardo. Mio padre è morto 3 anni fa in un incidente d'auto,e da quel giorno io,mia madre e mia sorella maggiore Brandy,impariamo a cavarcela da soli,dato che era sempre mio padre a mantenere la casa e tutto.  
Mia madre sforzò un piccolo sorriso e evitò l'argomento -Dai,prendi il telefono ed ordina qualcosa a tua scelta,io pulisco questo caos- rise  
Ricambiai il sorriso - Ok!Allora cinese! - e corsi via dalla cucina.

Più tardi..  
Mancava un'ora al concerto. Avevo scelto un paio di short di jeans,un top bianco,un cardigan verde e un paio di converse. Lasciai i miei capelli sciolti con le mie onde naturali,e mi misi un pò di mascara agli occhi e un lucidalabbra. Non dovevo impressionare nessuno infondo,giusto?  
*dlin dlon*  
-é Demi,vado ad aprire! - dissi mentre corsi giù per le scale.  
Demi è sempre solita arrivare in ritardo,ma stranamente oggi ha deciso di venire a prendermi mezz'ora à perchè!  
-Wow Demi! Sei uno schianto! - dissi una volta che aprii la porta. Indossava un paio di short neri ed un top lungo bianco,aveva lasciato i suoi capelli sciolti,ornati da un cappello stile Micheal Jackson,e ai piedi dei vertiginosi tacchi alti neri.  
-Grazie!- disse con il suo solito sorriso a 32 denti. Se c'è una cosa che adoro di Demi è il suo sorriso,è contagioso,ed è bello averla intorno -Anche tu stai bene- aggiunse - insomma! - Ok ritiro tutto sul suo sorriso.  
-Uh ma grazie! - dissi in senso sarcastico.  
Rise - Adesso forza muoviamoci!- mi prese la mano e mi trascino verso la sua macchina.  
*Al concerto*  
-Oh mio Dio! Ma l'hai visto? L'hai sentito! é stupendo! Ancora non ci posso credere di averlo visto dal vivo! yep! - disse Demi,mentre mi tirava il braccio e saltando su e giù.  
-Bah,a me le sue canzoni mi sembravano a dir p..- stavo per fare uno dei miei soliti commenti ma come al solito Demi mi fermò  
-Zitta!Questa è la giornata più bella della mia vita e non lascierò che uno dei tuoi commenti mi faccia cambiare idea!-  
-Ok ok! Ora se vuoi scusarmi vado a cercare il bagno,e da metà concerto che me la sto facendo sotto!-  
-Ok permalosa! Ti aspetto!-  
"Bene...Adesso dove lo trovo qui il bagno" borbottai fra me e in un corridoio pieno di gente...Sembravano impegnati,presumo lavorassero qui. Continuai a camminare,guardandomi intorno per vedere se qualche porta nascondesse un bagno all'interno,quando sentii delle voci provenire da una porta in fondo. Stavo per andare a curiosare,quando qualcuno mi afferrò da dietro tappandomi la bocca,e portandomi dentro una stanza.  
Mi liberai dalla stretta e mi girai per vedere chi era - Tu..Tu sei Nick Grey?!-


	3. Chapter 3

Miley's p.o.v.

-Shh!Ti prego non urlare,stiamo discutendo di cose accorsi che mi teneva ancora stretta la vita con un braccio,così glie lo tolsi via e sbuffai - Pensi che qui siano tutte tue fan? Stavo solo cercando un bagno,sei tu che mi hai rapito!-  
-Io non ti ho rapito stavo cerc...- mi guardò confuso - Aspetta...Non sei mia fan?Allora che ci fai qui?-  
Incrociai le braccia -La mia migliore amica mi ha costretto a venire qui-  
Nick si guardò intorno e notò che gli altri che si trovavano nella stanza erano impegnati nei fatti loro,così si sedette su una sedia e guardò Miley incuriosito - Ah...E come mai non ti piaccio?-  
Feci cadere le mie braccia lungo ai fianchi e sospirai - Non fraintendermi,hai una bellissima voce ma...Sono le tue canzoni,le trovo stupide e non mi dicono nulla di te-  
Si alzò dalla sedia e cominciò a girare intorno - Non dicono nulla di me? Beh scusa ma non le scrivo io!-  
-Beh e perchè no?- dissi nervosamente. Presi del tempo per guardarlo attentamente e devo ammetterlo,è davvero bello di persona! La sua t-shirt a "v" bianca metteva in risalto il suo fisico scolpito,e i suoi occhi...Ma che sto dicendo?A me non piace!Smettila!  
Non sò perchè ma credo che si accorse che stavo discutendo tra me e me e mi guardò stranito,in seguito si fermò e rispose alla mia domanda -Il mio manager pensa che la mia musica non venderebbe ! Al giorno d'oggi non servono canzoni strabilianti per arrivare al per esempio quel ragazzino...Justin Bieber!Ha milioni di fan,e gli basta cantare quattro cavolate come "baby,baby" e scuotere i capelli per far impazzire la gente- disse passandosi una mano tra i capelli  
-Ma mentre Justin Bieber riesce ad emozionare ragazzine dai 12 anni in giù,tu potresti mirare più in alto di lui-  
sentito dire che non è una persona che ride molto,ma personalmente ha un bellissimo sorriso,e dovrebbe farlo più spesso!  
-Beh detto da una ragazza come te- si fermò un attimo a guardarmi - è davvero un bel complimento- accennò un sorriso.

Nick's p.o.v.  
Non ho la minima idea di chi sia questa anche se la "conosco" da ben 2 minuti,è bello ogni tanto poter parlare con qualcuna senza che ti salti addosso o ti urli in faccia.  
E poi non potei non notare la sua bellezza. Le sue gambe sono lunghissime,potrebbero andare avanti per chilometri;ha un fisico stupendo,è magra,ma non troppo,e formosa nei punti giusti.E il suo viso...Le sue labbra sono così perfette e definite,e vogliamo parlare dei suoi occhi? Potrei annegare in quei suoi occhi blu...Si lo so che come frase è banale,ma vedeteli e ci crederete!  
I miei pensieri si fermarono al suono della sua voce.  
-Cavolo!- disse all'improvviso - Devo andare,la mia migliore amica penserà che sono caduta dentro la tazza o qualcosa del genere-  
Risi. Ecco,è qui da cinque minuti e questa è già la seconda volta che mi fa ridere. Wow! Comunque non feci nemmeno in tempo a rispondere,ed ecco che era già alla porta. Stava quasi per uscire quando di corsa bloccai la porta con una mano.  
Miley's p.o.v.  
Stavo per uscire per raggiungere Demi,quando un braccio mi bloccò il passaggio. Alzai lo sguardo e ed ecco Nick che mi guardava; i nostri visi era piuttosto vicini,e sentii una strana sensazione allo stomaco non appena i nostri sguardi si incrociarono.  
-Non mi hai ancora detto il tuo nome- mi sussurrò,senza mai rompere il nostro intenso sguardo.  
-Miley- sussurrai anche io espirando profondamente,senza accorgermi di aver trattenuto precedentemente il respiro.  
Nick tolse la mano dalla porta e prese una sua foto e una penna - Bene Miley,eccoti un autografo!Qual'è il nome della tua amica?-  
-Emm..Demi- non so perchè diventai nervosa,ma mi ripresi e aggiunsi - Già che ci sei,fanne uno anche a nome di Joe,glie l'avevo promesso-  
Non so perchè ma quando gli dissi quel nome si bloccò per qualche secondo,in seguito fece finta di nulla e mi diede gli autografi - Eccoli qui- disse  
-Grazie- gli sorrisi  
Ricambiò il sorriso,e mi aprì la porta -Beh è stato un piacere incontrarti,Miley-  
-Anche per me- guardai per un'ultima volta e uscii alla ricerca di Demi.


	4. Chapter 4

Miley's p.o.v.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- fu la sola cosa che uscì dalla bocca di Demi,una volta raccontata la mia "avventura" alla ricerca di un bagno. Ora che ci penso,alla fine in bagno non ci sono andata più! Lol,ok torniamo a Demi.  
-Cavolo Demi! Menomale che te l'ho detto una volta arrivati a casa o avresti spaccato i vetri della macchina- dissi usando il mio solito tono sarcastico  
-Cioè...Tu mi stai dicendo che in tutto quel tempo che ti ho aspettato,tu stavi parlando con Nick Grey/mio idolo/amore della mia vita?!- .Dal suo tono credo fosse un po' arrabbiata,ma insomma,ho avuto la fortuna di avere un faccia a faccia con il suo idolo...Come biasimarla?  
-Esagerata!Amore della tua vita non direi...E poi non è colpa mia,io stavo cercando tranquillamente un bagno,poi lui è sbucato e mi ha portato via!- dissi,cercando di minimizzare il fatto accaduto poco fa.  
-Beh non so,potevi dirgli che lo volevo incontrare o qualcosa...Menomale che non ti piaceva!-  
-Ed infatti non mi piace! Ma che facevo scena muta?-  
Lei sbuffò - Va bene,scusa,è che non posso credere che la mia migliore amica abbia appena avuto una conversazione con il ragazzo più sexy d'America- rise. Direi che siamo apposto?  
Risi -Comunque puoi stare tranquilla che non lo rivedrò mai più,l'unica cosa che sa di me è che mi chiamo Miley-  
-Beh almeno sa che esisti,è già tanto- protestò  
-Sa che esisti anche tu- gli diedi l'autografo - Credevi che non ti avessi riportato nemmeno questo?- In effetti stavo per andarmene senza avergli chiesto un autografo,ma questo lei non lo sa,quindi state al gioco!  
-Oh mio Dio! Il SUO autografo,firmato con la SUA penna,la SUA foto...- ecco adesso ricomincia!  
-Emh Ehm - finsi un colpo di tosse per farla tornare alla realtà  
-Oops scusami!- sorrise innocentemente - E grazie - ed ecco qui che la solita Demi è ritornata.  
-Come mai ne hai tre di foto?- mi chiese  
-Oh,uno è per me e l'altro è per Joe che me l'aveva chiesto...-  
-Oh- disse, prendendomi le foto dalle mani e fissando su di loro lo sguardo.  
-Sai...- cominciai - Joe non intendeva dire quelle cose,a lui tu mi avevi detto che non provavi nulla per lui ma non sono così sciocca da...-mi fermai all'improvviso- Mi stai ascoltando? -  
-Oh mio Dio - sussurrò Demi.  
Cercai di seguire il suo sguardo per vedere a cosa si riferisse,e finiva sull'autografo che Nick aveva fatto per me.  
\- Demi,è un autografo...Cosa c'è di strano?-  
-Guarda bene- fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dirmi.  
Confusa,presi l'autografo tra le mani,e lessi attentamente:  
"Per Miley  
Starbucks 1109 Brickell Avenue, Miami  
A presto!"  
Perchè diavolo mi ha scritto un indirizzo di uno Starbucks...su un autografo?  
-Mi ha scritto un indirizzo di uno Starbucks...Non capisco- in quel momento vagarono mille cose per la mia testa,e alle mie domande diede subito una risposta Demi.  
-Lo sai questo che significa?- sussurrò,guardandomi con gli occhi sgranati  
-Cosa? - la guardai incuriosita  
-Ti vuole rivedere! Hai fatto colpo su Nick Grey! - urlò eccitata  
-Colpo?! Ma dai ci ho parlato 5 minuti...E poi non mi ha dato un orario e niente,non credo che aspetterà 24 /24 che io mi faccia viva in un locale- .Non so perchè non voletti crederci,ma in quel momento il mio cuore fece una capriola;Nick Grey vuole vedermi?! Ok,manteniamo la .  
-Bah non so perchè non ti abbia dato direttamente il suo numero,ma tu ci devi andare!Hai la possibilità di incontrarlo un'altra volta,occasioni del genere capitano solo una volta nella vita,non puoi perderla!- Era sincera. Demi mi stava spronando ad andare ad incontrare la persona a cui da anni era ossessionata. Un altra persona ci sarebbe andata al mio posto...È senza alcun dubbio la migliore amica del mondo,ma mi sento un egoista adesso.  
-Dovresti andarci tu- dissi tutto ad un tratto  
-È te che vuole,non me...Non preoccuparti,ma se ci esci un altra volta me lo fai incontrare!-  
Risi -Sei fantastica- l'ha abbracciai forte -Ma ad una condizione...-  
-Quale?-  
-Devi far pace con Joe e chiarire tutto con lui,oppure non andrò all'appuntamento- sfoggiando uno di quei sorrisini che stanno a significare "ti ho in pugno adesso".  
Ci rifletté per un po',ma alla fine cedette -Va bene,ci sto- sorrise,e io lo ricambiai.  
Due giorni fa odiavo Nicholas Grey e adesso eccomi,nervosa,felice,all'idea di vederlo...di nuovo! Bizzarra la vita,non trovate?


	5. Chapter 5

Demi's p.o.v.  
Ho promesso a Miley che avrei fatto pace con Joe,ma in tutta onestà,adesso ogni volta che lo vedo inizio ad innervosirmi. Non riesco più a comportarmi normalmente in sua presenza...E se fosse lo stesso anche per lui?  
Non so come siano nati questi sentimenti nei suoi confronti,ma bisogna ammettere che non è più il ragazzino di 8 anni di una volta;adesso è un uomo...Un uomo niente male!  
Così eccomi qui seduta sulla panchina del parco ad aspettarlo.È in ritardo di 2 minuti e 5 secondi (non che li contassi!) ,e se non venisse?  
Ero immersa nei miei pensieri,quando sentii la presenza di qualcuno accanto a girai ed eccolo qui,più bello che mai,che mi sorrideva.  
-Ciao- fu il primo a rompere il silenzio  
-C-ciao- risposi. Perchè balbetto? Cavolo,sento le mie guance andare a notò anche lui,e si lasciò scappare una risatina.  
-Dobbiamo chiarire alcune cose a quanto pare...In tutta sincerità non immaginavo che saresti stata tu la prima ad avere l'idea...- disse,spostando lo sguardo da me,alle sue scarpe.  
-In tutta onestà è stata Miley a spingermi,ma credo di aver fatto bene ad ascoltarla,non trovi? - lui sorrise,e io lo ricambiai.  
-Credo proprio di si- ci fu un breve momento di pausa -Ascolta Demi- sospirò e si girò verso di me - È un po' di tempo che provo qualcosa per stata per tutto questo tempo la mia più cara amica,non avrei mai immaginato che i miei sentimenti per te si sarebbero evoluti con il passare degli anni- abbassò lo sguardo - Non so se provi lo stesso per me,ma pensavo che avessi...- In quel preciso istante gli diedi un bacio sulla così carino quando era nervoso,e da una parte mi piaceva avere questo effetto su di lui. -Mi piaci anche tu- finalmente gli dissi,e lui sorrise come se avesse appena vinto un premio.  
-Allora...Vogliamo provare? - mi chiese speranzoso  
-Non so,chiedimelo e vedremo- cercai di nascondere la mia felicità in quel momento,ma i lati della bocca stavano cominciando a cedere.  
Prese un respiro,le mie mani tra le sue,e guardandomi negli occhi, disse quelle parole che da tempo sognavo -Demi,vuoi essere la mia ragazza?- notai il luccichio nei suoi occhi,e in quel momento sorrisi come un pazza. -Mi piacerebbe molto- e detto questo,mi prese il viso tra le mani e mi baciò.  
A quel contatto chiusi gli un sogno,non potevo crederci.È stato un bacio breve,ma perfetto. Delicato,ma allo stesso tempo pieno di potevo chiedere di meglio in quel momento.  
Passai un pomeriggio stupendo...Chissà che faccia farà Miley quando gli racconterò dirà: "Te l'avevo detto!".

-Ah!Te l'avevo detto!- Avevate dei dubbi?  
-Ti conosco fin troppo bene!- dissi ridendo  
-Che intendi dire? - chiese confusa  
-Oh no,nulla,discorsi tra me e me!-  
-Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay- disse Miley,con una delle sue famosi espressioni buffe che tanto adoro.  
-Ricordi il patto?- proseguii urlando- Adesso andrai ad incontrare Nick Grey!-  
-Ah si giusto- girò gli occhi - Ma non illuderti,non è detto che lo incontrerò- Ci risiamo. Stiamo parlando di Nick Grey,e lei fa finta di nulla!Tanto lo so che gli piace,è inutile che continua a nasconderlo.  
-Dai Miley!Mostra un po' di emozioni...Non capita tutti i giorni-  
-Lo so,lo so...Ma non vorrei illudermi-disse preoccupata-Se non dovesse venire?-  
-Miles,non capita tutti i giorni che una celebrità ti chiede di uscire,non non ti ha detto un orario,un giorno,nulla...Ma tu continua ad andarci finché non lo incontri,vedrai che ne vale la pena!- la mia migliore amica ha l'occasione che ho sempre aspettato,e adesso che ce l'ha,non glie la farò sprecare.  
Sospirò - Va bene,ci andrò tre volte...Se nemmeno la terza volta non lo incontrerò lascio stare,evidentemente non era interessato-  
-Sisi fai come vuoi- mi arresi - ma appena lo incontri,stavolta sarò io quella che verrà da te e ti urlerà in faccia "Te l'avevo detto"- dissi imitando la sua voce  
-Hey io non parlo così!- colpendomi alla spalla.  
-Uh la Stuart ha voglia di combattere? - dissi alzando le sopracciglia. Nemmeno dovetti aspettare una risposta,ed ecco che mi rincorse per tutta come delle matte (perchè infondo lo siamo!).  
È stata una giornata che il futuro ne riserva altre come questa.


	6. Chapter 6

Miley's p.o.v

È tutta la notte che non faccio che rigirarmi nel parlando da sola,quindi adesso posso anche evitare di dire cavolate!Sto fremendo dalla voglia di rivederlo,di vedere un'altra volta quel suo fantastico sorriso, di sentire di nuovo la sua voce,calda e profonda,ma allo stesso tempo dolce.  
Vidi la sveglia,ed erano ancora le quattro di mattina. Adesso come lo passo il tempo?  
Poi mi venne in mente che né mia madre e né mia sorella sapevano nulla di questa storia...Di dirlo a mamma non mi sembrava il caso,aveva già la testa piena di problemi,e il fatto di sapere che la figlia era stata invitata da un musicista famoso a prendere un caffè,non aiutava le sono mai stata brava con i ragazzi,né sono mai stata innamorata...Forse è arrivata l'ora?  
Decisi di andare da mia sorella Brandy...Si lo so che sono le quattro,ma tanto lei non ha nulla da fare domani,quindi se la disturbo ora,poi ha tutto il tempo per riposarsi.  
Senza fare rumore aprii la porta e sgattaiolai verso camera di Brandy; era stesa a pancia in sopra con la bocca aperta,era davvero una bella scena da vedere! Avrei voluto scattargli una foto,ma non avevo nulla con me e non avevo intenzione di ritornare indietro,così con calma mi avvicinai a lei e la scossi -Brandy- sussurrai - Brandy,svegliati!Ti devo parlare-  
Finalmente aprì gli occhi e notò che era ancora buio, - Miles che ci fai sveglia a quest'ora? - disse ancora mezza addormentata - È successo qualcosa?-  
-Ho bisogno di parlarti di una cosa- fortuna che era buio,così non notò le mie guance che piano piano si facevano più rosee.  
-Si tratta di un ragazzo,è così? - mi sempre stata la mamma la prima a cui mi rivolgevo per un consiglio,quindi adesso che mi ritrovavo qui a parlare con mia sorella,la motivazione era alquanto ovvia. -Si,è così - ho 17 anni,ma parlare di un ragazzo in quel modo è ancora un argomento che mi rende nervosa. - La mia sorellina si è innamorata?!Dimmi,chi è?- sussurrò eccitata. -Non mi sono innamorata!Almeno non ancora...Ma il punto è che si tratta di Nick,Nick Grey- a quel punto alzai lo sguardo e c'era lei che mi guardava come se fossi che non era una buona idea!  
-Miley,avere una cotta per una celebrità è praticamente ragazza immagina la sua vita con il proprio idolo,ma ci dobbiamo rassegnare-  
-Brandy è questo il punto,non è andata affatto in questo modo!Sai che a me non è mai piaciuto Nick,ma è successa una cosa che mi ha fatto cambiare idea...- Brandy sembrava interessata all'argomento,così gli raccontai quello che successe la sera del concerto e dell'autografo.  
-Oh mio Dio,mia sorella ha fatto colpo!E non su uno qualunque- mi fece l'occhiolino e mi diede una gomitata;risi ma poi tornai subito seria -Tu cosa faresti al mio posto?-  
-Andrei ad incontrarlo,che domande!- mi rispose come se fossi stupida o qualcosa.  
-Ma Brandy,lui è famoso...Ed io sono,sono solo...- sospirai e guardai in mise una mano sulla mia gamba e mi diede un sorriso rassicurante -Sei Miley,una bellissima ragazza,piena di sogni e di così carina,non mi sorprende che sia rimasto colpito!- rise e continuò -Forse mi sbaglio o forse no...Ma vale la pena tentare,tu cosa pensi?-  
Ci riflettei per un attimo,e infine glie la diedi vinta - Credo che tu abbia ragione- sorrisi e l'ha abbracciai.  
-Ora sarà meglio che dormi un po',o domani quando ti vedrà con quelle occhiaie lo farai scappare via! - scherzò mia sorella,ma tutto sommato aveva ragione!  
-Haha va bene,notte!Ti voglio bene-e con questo mi alzai dal suo letto,e tornai nella mia stanza.  
Sono ancora un quarto alle 5. Sospirai .Mi misi sdraiata sul letto a guardare il soffitto,e piano piano mi addormentai,sognando quella persona che, da un po' di giorni a questa parte, era nel centro dei miei pensieri.


	7. Chapter 7

Miley's p.o.v.

Finalmente il giorno era alzai dal letto alle dieci di mattina,e eccitata mi andai a preparare: mi feci una doccia veloce,mi lavai i denti e andai a scegliere i vestiti.  
Mi serviva qualcosa di carino ma semplice:era una giornata abbastanza calda (cosa vi aspettate,vivo a Miami!),così scelsi un grazioso prendisole bianco che arrivava un po' più sopra delle ginocchia,adornato da delle semplici infradito bianche e i miei capelli lisci e sciolti,in modo da farli cadere lungo le truccai leggerissima,non volevo che pensasse mi fossi messa in tiro per lui:volevo essere carina,ma senza esagerare.  
Andai di corsa al piano di sotto,presi le chiavi,il cellulare,e mi diressi verso la porta quando mia madre mi fermò -Hey- disse tutta sorridente - Dove stai andando a quest'ora?Non fai colazione?-  
-Si che la faccio!Sto andando da Starbucks con Demi! Scusa se non te l'ho detto ma ora devo scappare,ciao!- senza aspettare una risposta,uscii di casa e mi avviai verso la destinazione. Presi l'autografo dalla borsa e diedi un'ultima occhiata all'indirizzo;non era lontano da qui.  
Arrivata al locale,aprii la porta e attentamente analizzai il posto alla ricerca di ci eravamo messi d'accordo su un orario o un giorno,così decisi di aspettarlo e ne approfittai per ordinare fila era lunghissima,e mi guardai attorno ogni 2 secondi per vedere se c'era qualche sua voce della commessa che mi chiamava mi fece tornare di nuovo nella realtà.  
-Signorina,cosa vuole ordinare?-  
-Um,mi latte macchiato al caramello per favore- le sorrisi,lei lo ricambiò e prese l'ordinazione.  
-Prendo anche io lo stesso- disse all'improvviso una voce dietro di me,ma non potete immaginare cosa successe subito dopo.  
Stavo prendendo il mio caffè,ma una volta sentita la sua voce mi girai di colpo,e andò a finire nelle sua camicia...Ma non in quella di una persona qualunque...Ma bensì di Nick Grey.  
Rimasi per un momento scioccata senza dire una che aveva un paio di occhiali da sole e un cappello,probabilmente per nascondere quei ricci inconfondibili.  
-Oh mio Dio!Mi dispiace davvero!Lascia che ti aiuti- la mia faccia era rossa come un peperone,e immediatamente presi dei tovaglioli e tamponai delicatamente la sua camicia (senza buoni risultati).Mi aspettai che fosse arrabbiato,invece rise e mi disse -Riusciremo mai ad incontrarci normalmente?- alzai lo sguardo e, anche se aveva gli occhiali,riconobbi il suo sguardo intenso,così subito ritornai alle prese con la macchia di caffè.Accennai un piccolo sorrisino,e gli porsi (un'altra volta) le mie scuse -Mi dispiace davvero per la camicia,se vuoi puoi passare a casa mia...Te la smacchio e intanto ti rimedio qualcosa-  
-Davvero non ti devi preoccupare,non è nulla di grave-mi rassicurò,ma io insistetti -No,non è un problema e poi...- sussurrai l'ultima parte in modo che la gente non potesse sentire -Sei Nick Grey,non puoi andare in giro conciato in questo modo- ci guardammo negli occhi e ,quanto amo questi momenti!  
-Va bene,se insisti-ghignò.  
Più tardi arrivammo a casa;vidi che nessuno era in casa al momento,così lo feci salire nella mia camera.  
-Tu aspetta a vedere se nella stanza degli ospiti c'è qualche maglia di mio cugino-  
\- Va bene- mi sorrise,e lo lasciai solo.

Nick's p.o.v.  
Intanto che aspettavo Miley,feci un giro nella sua stanza;era molto accogliente,e si vedeva che viveva qui da molto,era piena di ricordi.  
Mi incuriosì una parete piena di fotografie: vidi molte foto di lei e un'altra ragazza,aveva un sorriso buffo;in seguito alcune foto di lei,altri suoi amici,ed un ragazzo...Forse era lui Joe?  
Distolsi lo sguardo dal ragazzo,e una foto in particolare catturò il mio sguardo: lei,su un palco che cantava,e accanto a lei c'era un uomo che suonava la alla foto c'era una scritta:"I will always remember you,daddy".  
-Vedo che ti piace molto la mia parete- disse tutto ad un tratto Miley.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick's p.o.v.

-Vedo che ti piace molto la mia parete- disse tutto ad un tratto Miley.  
Mi girai e notai che il suo viso aveva un espressione molto nervosa; capii che non voleva toccare quell'argomento e decisi di non dire nulla al riguardo. La conosco a mala pena, non posso pretendere che si apra con me all'istante.  
Non risposi alla domanda,e lei decise di far finta di nulla -Spero che questa ti vada bene- mi diede una t-shirt nera -È solo per stamattina,alla camicia ci penso io a smacchiartela-  
-È perfetta- gli dissi rassicurandola. -E non ti devi preoccupare per la camicia,può capitare...E poi ne ho una dozzina come questa- sorrisi,e lei lo ricambiò sollevata.  
Mi fece un gesto per dirmi di muovermi,ma non capii all'istante.  
-Vuoi toglierti questa camicia o no? -disse ridendo. Era la prima volta che la ascoltai ridere da quando ci siamo conosciuti,e fu come musica per le mie orecchie. -Oh si giusto- mi girai di schiena e iniziai a levarmi la maglia di dosso.

Miley's p.o.v.

Stavo per dirgli che poteva andare tranquillamente in bagno a cambiarsi,ma vedevo che era perfettamente a suo agio a spogliarsi di fronte a problema è che il non lo ero!  
Fece scivolare delicatamente la camicia dalle sue spalle,e mi ritrovai davanti uno dei più perfetti corpi che avessi mai visto. Sia chiaro,ho detto che non mi piaceva la sua musica,ma su di lui non ho mai avuto niente da ridire.  
Si girò,e mi ritrovai faccia a faccia con attentamente ogni centimetro del suo corpo scolpito,e vidi delle piccole ustioni sul suo petto -Nick ti sei ustionato!- dissi mostrando un po' di preoccupazione -Non ti preoccupare,è solo una piccola ustione-mi rassicurò,ma lo portai subito in bagno per degli impacchi con l'acqua fredda.

Nick's p.o.v.

Non feci nemmeno in tempo a ribattere, che subito mi trascinò in bagno;non era nulla di grave,davvero,ma da un lato mi piaceva che si preoccupava per me per delle semplici cose.  
-sul contenitore di cartone dello Starbucks scrivono ogni volta "this beverage is extremely hot",ma credo che nessuno si renda conto di quanto sia bollente,finché non lo prova sulla sua stessa pelle- .Risi alla sua non sembrava mai così difficile quando c'èra lei accanto a me,e mi sentivo a mio agio.  
Mentre lei era concentrata sulla mia piccola ustione,presi del tempo per ammirare il suo bellissimo ebbe finito di medicarmi, alzò lo sguardo e i nostri visi si trovarono a pochi centimetri di distanza. Il bagno improvvisamente mi sembrava molto più piccolo.  
-Grazie- le dissi,e mi persi a guardare quei magnifici occhi color dell' guardammo per un breve momento,ma venimmo interrotti dalla voce di una ragazza che proveniva dall'altro lato della porta.

Miley's p.o.v.

-Miley,c'è qualcuno lì insieme a te?- gridò Brandy fuori dal bagno.  
Sarebbe stato imbarazzante uscire dal bagno con un ragazzo a torso nudo,ma sapevo di non aver fatto nulla di male,e poi non avevo altra scelta.  
Uscimmo dal bagno,e l'espressione di Brandy non appena vide Nick,era senza prezzo!  
-Oh mio Dio!Nick Grey è nella nostra casa!- urlò girai e guardai Nick,e vidi il suo sorriso imbarazzato mentre guardava mia sorella.  
-Brandy potresti uscire?- le feci cenno con lo sguardo verso di lui,per fargli notare che era ancora mezzo nudo.  
-Oh si si scusate!- stava per andarsene,ma venne da me e mi sussurrò -Poi mi deve raccontare tutto!- facendomi l' i gli pensare sempre male! -Vai adesso!- ordinai,e finalmente io e Nick restammo soli.  
-Scusa per mia sorella- gli diedi la maglia e lui se la mise velocemente.  
-Non fa niente,tutto sommato è stata una mattinata interessante- disse scherzosamente.  
-Oh,puoi giurarci!Non capita spesso di sporcare di caffè la maglia di una celebrità e di portarla dentro casa-lo stuzzicai.  
Rise -Forse si potrebbe replicare- mi chiese nervosamente. Wow lo rendo nervoso?Allora devo proprio essere un mito.  
-Vuoi che ti macchi di nuovo la camicia di caffè?-chiesi rise e scosse la testa -Intendevo che potremmo replicare la colazione...Stavolta senza imprevisti-. Come dirgli di no?  
-Mi piacerebbe- mi guardò e mi mostrò uno di quei suoi famosi sorrisi,capaci di portarmi via il respiro.


	9. Chapter 9

_Miley's p.o.v._

Erano passati due giorni dall'ultima volta che vidi Nick,ed oggi era il grande momento: lo avrei rivisto,senza imprevisti,senza imbarazzanti momenti,senza vestiti macchiati...O almeno si sperava.  
Arrivai allo Starbucks con qualche minuto di anticipo e vidi che erano poche le persone in fila al bancone,così ne approfittai per ordinare subito qualcosa per me ed anche per un tavolo per due in fondo al locale,mi sedetti,e nervosa cominciai a tamburellare le unghie sul mio caffè latte."Ti prego Miley non combinare casini stavolta" continuai a ripetermi,volgendo il mio sguardo sulla finestra vicino a me.  
-Lo sa,lei è davvero una bellissima ragazza...Le dispiace se mi siedo?- alzai lo sguardo non appena sentii quelle parole,e le mie labbra si incurvarono in un sorriso quando vidi chi le pronunciava.  
-Ciao- dissi sorrise e si sedette accanto a me,scrutò il locale per vedere chi ci fosse nei paraggi,e si tolse gli occhiali. -Hai ordinato anche per me?- mi chiese, -Si,ho visto che l'altra volta avevi ordinato questo e ne ho approfittato...Ho fatto male?-  
-No no...Grazie,davvero- mi sorrise ed io lo ricambiai.  
-Allora come mai ti trovi qui a Miami? - gli domandai in modo da iniziare una conversazione, -Per pubblicizzare il mio nuovo album,starò qui solo per una settimana- abbassò il tono nell'ultima parte della frase,come se fosse in disaccordo per la sua partenza,-E come mai perdi il tuo tempo con me?- non so dove trovavo il coraggio per rivolgermi a lui in quel modo,ma ogni volta che ci parlavamo,cercavo di non pensare al fatto che lui fosse famoso.  
Mi guardò attentamente per qualche secondo -Penseresti che io sia pazzo se te lo dicessi- disse abbassando lo sue guance diventarono rosse ed io sorrisi appena lo notai -Prometto di non farlo-dissi;alzò lo sguardo e mi rispose - Non saprei come spiegartelo...Ma il giorno in cui ci incontrammo per la prima volta,sentii una strana sensazione,una bella sensazione,e non volevo lasciarla andare.E poi era da molto che non avevo una conversazione normale con una ragazza,e quando ti ho visto andartene via,ho fatto la prima cosa che mi sia venuta in mente in quell'istante... - .Mi addolcii a quella dichiarazione; avrei voluto urlare dalla gioia,ma cercai di mantenere la calma. -E non facevi prima a lasciarmi il tuo numero? - chiesi ridendo;vidi che si era tranquillizzato...Forse aveva paura che reagissi male?Perchè tra noi due,sarei io l'unica che dovrebbe agitarsi.  
-Hey,sono una celebrità,non posso dare il mio numero a tutti!-disse scherzando -Ma adesso non mi dispiacerebbe se ci scambiassimo i nostri,così rimaniamo in contatto-aggiunse.  
-Buona idea- risposi dandogli il mio cellulare,e lui fece lo stesso.  
Finito di scambiarci i numeri,mi ricordai una cosa: avevo promesso a Demi che avrebbe incontrato Nick!  
-Nick,potresti farmi un favore?Mi piacerebbe che incontrassi la mia migliore amica;é Demi quella di cui ti ho parlato al concerto- ti prego dì di si!  
-Certo- tirai un sospiro di sollievo a quella risposta -Grazie mille! È la tua più grande fan,mi avrebbe ucciso se non te l'avrei presentata-.  
Rise -È un piacere...E poi sono curioso di mostrando i miei denti.  
Poco dopo uscimmo dallo Starbucks e chiamai subito Demi;non dovetti aspettare molto prima che mi rispose -Miles!- urlò al telefono,-Hey Dems,sei a casa?-domandai,-Si,stò aspettando Joe e poi usciamo...Qualcosa non va?- non volevo rovinargli la sorpresa,così non gli dissi nulla, -Aspettatemi lì,arrivo subito- e con questo riagganciai il telefono prima che potesse replicare.  
Mi voltai verso di Nick, -È in casa,andiamo!C'è anche Joe,così te lo faccio conoscere- dissi sorridendo.  
Lui mise su uno strano sorriso, -Ah Joe...Il tuo ragazzo? ?What?  
-Il mio ragazzo?Oh no no! È il mio migliore amico,nonché il fidanzato di Demi!- Nick tirò un sospiro di sollievo e arrossì.Non ci credo,era geloso!  
-Forza andiamo!- risi e lo tirai per un braccio per fargli cenno di muoversi.  
Questa mattinata era decisamente partita con il piede giusto,e mentirei se dicessi che non ero nemmeno estasiata dall'idea di trascorrere ancora un po' di tempo con lui.


	10. Chapter 10

_Miley's p.o.v._

Poco dopo arrivammo a casa di Demi e suonai subito il campanello;prima che qualcuno potesse rispondere alla porta, avvisai Nick -Se fossi in te,io mi tapperei le orecchie-  
Mi guardò confuso,stava per replicare ma qualcuno aprì la porta.  
-Oh mio Dio,tu sei Nick Grey!- disse la persona alla porta aspetterete tutti che la persona sia Demi,non è così?Ebbene no!  
-Joe!Ti rendi conto che stai urlando come una ragazza?!- chiesi ridendo.  
-Io?No!Vi stavo solo prendendo in giro!-rispose lo dice lui! Si ricompose e proseguì facendo finta di nulla, -Comunque è davvero una sorpresa vederti qui!Dai amico,entra!- disse spalancando la porta e spostandosi di lato per farlo entrare.  
-Una celebrità bussa alla porta di casa e di colpo ti dimentichi di me?- chiesi incrociando le braccia  
-Ah Miley!Entra anche tu!- aggiunse Joe gli occhi e scossi la testa...Sempre il solito. -Ma grazie!- risposi sarcastica -Demi dov'è?- chiesi guardandomi intorno.  
-È di sopra,adesso à che farà appena lo vedrà,scommetto che urlerà come una matta!-  
-Intendi come hai fatto tu appena l'hai visto?- lo stuzzicai un pochino. Joe è il mio migliore amico,ma a volte è un bersaglio facile da prendere in giro!  
Nick rise,e Joe mi lanciò uno di quegli sguardi assassini -Stavo solo scherzando!- protestò.  
-Come dici tu Joe- risposi ridendo.  
-Joe che...Oh mio Dio!- sentimmo urlare all'improvviso;girammo tutti lo sguardo verso le scale,da dove proveniva l'urlo,ed eccola lì Demi,immobile e con la bocca spalancata;  
-Demi,dì qualcosa!- le feci cenno con la testa verso di Nick,che,notando Demi pietrificata sopra le scale,la incoraggiò a scendere giù, -Hey Demi!Allora cosa aspetti a scendere?- disse sorridendo.  
Sul viso di Demi comparve uno di quei suoi bellissimi sorrisi,e corse subito giù per le scale ad abbracciare Nick; -Oh mio Dio,non ci credo!Ti amo!- disse abbracciandolo più forte che potè. Nick ricambiò l'abbraccio ridendo -Così mi stai soffocando!-  
-Oh scusami!- disse mollando la presa -Non ci posso credere,Nick Grey nella mia casa!- venne verso di me e mi abbracciò fortissimo -Miley,grazie,grazie,grazie! e ricambiai l'abbraccio -Sono la tua migliore amica,era il minimo!-.  
Demi sciolse l'abbraccio,ma mi cinse la spalla con il braccio,-Sai Nick,lei dice sempre di non essere tua fan,ma quando doveva andare all'appuntamento era tutta "Tanto non gli interesso,tanto non gli piaccio...Oddio e se non viene?"- Sia Nick che Joe risero;  
-Demi!- dissi che la timidezza gli è passata presto! -Non è vero non ho fatto così e non era appuntamento!- continuai arrossendo.  
-Oh invece sì che andata così!- Demi protestò e Nick continuò a ridacchiare; tolsi il braccio di Demi dalla mia spalla e le mandai un'occhiataccia -Non sono io quella che ha urlato come una matta il giorno del concerto!-  
-Si ma per me è completamente normale agitarmi,è il mio idolo! Mentre tu sei il suo piccolo amore,è bello che sappia certe cose!- mi fece l'occhiolino. Ma lo sta facendo di proposito?  
Sia Nick che io arrossimmo,e cercai di inventare qualcosa per uscire di qui -Nicholas,non devi tornare a casa?-  
-Oh già è vero!Beh è stato un piacere conoscervi!- sorrise a Joe e a Demi  
-Anche per me!Non sai quanto!- Demi gli diede un ultimo abbraccio,mentre Nick e Joe si scambiarono una strana stretta di mano.  
-Ci vediamo dopo- dissi uscendo dalla casa.

-Allora,chi è che ami?- chiese Joe a Demi alzando un sopracciglio;Demi rise e gli rispose -Amo te idiota!Come se tu non faresti lo stesso se ti ritrovassi Kim Kardashian davanti-  
Joe rimase in silenzio,e a Demi bastò per capire che aveva ragione lei,-Visto?- rise e gli prese la mano -Forza,andiamo a fare un giro-

-Mi dispiace se Demi ti ha messo in imbarazzo- sorrisi amichevolmente  
-Stai tranquilla,e poi aveva ragione...- proseguì - mi ha interessato molto sapere che eri nervosa all'idea di riverdermi- grignò.Io ò fare un bel discorsetto a Demi più tardi sul fatto di tenere la bocca chiusa.  
-Allora devi andare?- chiesi nervosamente  
-In realtà no,l'ho detto solo per rimanere un pò da soli- disse guardandomi negli abbassai lo sguardo e arrossii un'altra contenta che la pensava in questo modo,anche perchè mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscerlo un pò meglio.  
-Allora,mi porti a fare un giro per Miami?-  
-Certo,andiamo- risposi sorridendo;lui sorrise,mi prese per mano ed intrecciò le nostre gliela strinsi,e a quel contatto,capii che, piano piano, mi stavo innamorando di lui.


	11. Chapter 11

_You're eyes whispered 'have we met?'  
Crossed the room, your sillohuette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
_ _ **All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**_

 _Miley's p.o.v._

Passai una magnifica giornata con Nick:ridemmo,scherzammo,e imparammo un pò di più l'uno dell'altro; nessuno per le strade si era accorto di chi fosse,quindi la sua compagnia fu molto piacevole. Era da molto che non mi sentivo così a mio agio con una persona...Escludendo Demi e Joe ovviamente.  
Lo portai al parco,uno dei miei posti preferiti in tutta la città:era immenso.  
-Allora cosa ne pensi di Miami?- dissi mentre mangiavo il mio gelato;  
-Niente male direi...Le persone che ci vivono mi incuriosiscono molto -grignò  
ragazzo aveva voglia di flirtare...Non che mi dispiacesse!  
-Ma devo ammettere che questo posto è davvero stupendo...Anche se adesso la mia vita si concentra ad Hollywood,sono ancora il tipo di ragazzo che ama la tranquillità...Capisci cosa intendo?-  
Annuì -Certo che capisco;è normale che dopo giornate piene di impegni,lavoro e altro,si voglia stare un pò in pace e senza persone che ti ronzino attorno...A me succede spesso!-dissi scuotendo le spalle;  
-Quindi ti piace stare sola?- chiese incuriosito; arrivammo in un piccolo ponticello da dove si poteva ammirare un grandissimo lago...Era davvero uno spettacolo meraviglioso. Finito il gelato lo buttai nel secchio più vicino,e appoggiai i gomiti sulla staccionata,concentrando lo sguardo sul paesaggio che mi stava davanti, -Non sempre,ma sono il tipo di persona che non ha bisogno di avere mille amici attorno per sentirsi bene.A volte quando ho bisogno di pensare e di stare in pace,questo è senza dubbio il posto sono originaria di Miami,in realtà vengo dal Tennessee,e lì sei praticamente circondato dalla natura...Quindi credo sia normale che ritrovi me stessa in un luogo del genere; mi fa sentire a casa.-  
-Ti manca vivere lì?- disse avvicinandosi di più verso di me. Era bello sapere che gli interessasse della mia vita; credo cercasse di farmi capire che anche se era famoso,non era un egoista o un montato, voleva che mi sentissi bene accanto a lui,e direi che stava facendo un buon lavoro.  
-A volte...Ho bellissimi ricordi di infanzia lì ma...- mi fermai di parlare all'istante; non volevo rivelargli tutto sulla mia vita ancora. Eppure sembrava una persona così dolce e aperta...Ma ero pronta a fidarmi di lui?  
Abbassai lo sguardo e in quel momento,mille ricordi cominciarono a vagare per la mia testa...Lui mi prese la mano,e fece in modo che lo guardassi negli occhi, -Hey non ti devi preoccupare se non vuoi raccontarmi tutto..Me ne parlerai quando sarai pronta- disse sorridendomi. È un angelo...Questo è l'aggettivo adatto a descriverlo.  
Gli sorrisi -Grazie- dissi stringendogli la mano.

Rimanemmo per un lungo momento in silenzio,ma non uno di quei silenzi imbarazzanti...Era piacevole.  
Guardai di nuovo davanti a me,ma potei benissimo sentire il suo sguardo fisso su di me. Mi girai verso di lui,e i nostri visi si trovarono a pochi centimetri di distanza; lui non toglieva lo sguardo dal mio viso,e continuava a guardarmi negli occhi...Avrei potuto sprofondare in quei suoi bellissimi occhi color cioccolato; il suo viso si fece sempre più vicino al mio...Miley,ti prego,mantieni la calma!.  
Sentii il suo respiro sulle mie labbra,e volsi per un attimo lo sguardo sulle sue...Aveva delle labbra era una mano sul mio viso, e chiusi gli occhi non appena i nostri nasi si sfiorarono.  
Mi baciò così delicatamente,ma allo stesso tempo ci mise nostre labbra si muovevano in sincronia,e misi una mano intorno al suo collo,portandolo più vicino a le farfalle nel mio stomaco:era un sogno! Avrei potuto continuare a baciarlo per tutta la vita,su questo non ci metto piede.  
Era strano come la vita potesse cambiare tutto ad un tratto:è piena di sorprese e novità che arrivano quando meno ce lo aspettiamo,e dobbiamo solo imparare ad afferrarle.  
Forse era destino che andassi a quel concerto; forse era destino che lui quella sera mi fermasse..È successo tutto così in fretta.È possibile innamorarsi di una persona in così poco tempo?E domanda più importante...Come far funzionare un rapporto con una stella della musica?  
L'unica cosa di cui sono certa adesso è che per me, fu un vero onore poter fare la sua conoscenza.

-Spazio dell'autrice-

La canzone citata è "Enchanted" di Taylor Swift (dall'album Speak Now)


End file.
